


Otomo Victory Do Over!

by Xhegu_The_Savage



Category: Total War Series (Video Games)
Genre: Christianity, Guns, Otomo Clan, Shogun 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhegu_The_Savage/pseuds/Xhegu_The_Savage
Summary: It's a travesty that the Otomo are not given a proper ending befitting of their clan. So I wrote up a quick one.





	Otomo Victory Do Over!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Can you believe that Otomo is the only the clan who's ending cutscene suddenly cuts off just as it gets to the modern day? Outrageous! Now, I may not be Christian yet I can smell censorship and this is definitely a case of it. I loathe all forms of censorship. Its fascistic crap and should never be tolerated. So I scribbled up this quickie. Shogun 2 fans may appreciate.

* * *

  
"The winds have changed.  
We fly, not as dragons. But as angels!  
We cast aside the sword and embraced the gun. I cannot help but wonder what my ancestors will think of me.   
Our enemies smolder in fire and ash. The fate of all who do not submit to the new way.

From the northern mountains to the southern seas, all darkness flees before the light of Christ.  
From the lowliest peasant to the Emperor himself, the gates of heaven are open to all!

The true master of Japan has been revealed.   
Through me God shall reign. For in His name...  
I...am...SHOGUN!

Our clan's greatness will be remembered. Its glory, its power, a legacy to last till the end of days."

The statue shown is reminiscent of Dom Justo Takayama; a samurai holding a sword with the image of a crucified Christ upon it. As the camera pans out to reveal a modern day Japan, a church bell can be heard ringing. Instead of a corporate building bearing the Otomo clan's logo, there is a cathedral. Also, the women joggers and salaryman are open carrying pistols. 

* * *

DEUS VULT!


End file.
